She Thinks She Needs Me
by Jemi
Summary: My first Song-fic. It's a one-shot too. Robin&Starfire pairing. Just some musings of Robin's as he looks at Starfire. (It takes place a little in the future.) Please Review.


****

A/N. I am not a usual listener of country music, however, I was flipping through the stations and I heard this song. I thought it was the most beautiful song I heard in a long time. And it seemed so fitting between the Robin/Starfire relationship. I see theirs as a balancing type of relationship.

I watch as Starfire stands on the edge of the tower roof. If I didn't know she could fly, I would be very worried with how close she was. She seems lost in her own little world. I remember back when we were younger, and can't help but smile. We went through so much to get here. It seems so obvious now, how we felt when we were younger. A comment here, or a touch, even a look.

She would always tell me she was glad I was there for her. That I was able to help her adjust to a life on earth. She was always so insatiably curious, I was glad to help. Seeing the world through her eyes made it new for me too.

**__**

She thinks I walk on water

She thinks I hung the moon

She tells me every morning'

They just don't make men like you

I know she looked up to me. It was in her eyes, and I liked it. I loved being someone's hero. No, I was a hero to a whole city. I loved being her hero. I loved how she would turn to me for everything. She depended on me to always be there for her. To catch her when she fell, and not just when we were fighting some bad guy.

Having her there, depending on me, it made me want to do a better job, be a better person. I felt that if I let her down, the world was crashing in around me. I didn't know the feeling then, I was just a teenager. We both still had some growing up to do.

She was so open and happy, the opposite of who I was. I hid behind a mask, I was darker. But we got along perfectly. We were the epitome of the yin and yang. I think we balanced each other out.

**__**

She thinks I've got it together  
She swears I'm as tough as nails  
But I don't have the heart to tell her  
That she don't know me that well

The others noticed before we did. They would drop hints. When we had to go to Tamaran for Starfire's wedding, Cyborg mentioned me being jealous. I wasn't really, I just didn't like the idea of her getting married against her will, the fact that she was marrying a big, smelly, bowl of green jell-o really didn't help matters either. Looking back, I realized that I wasn't happy with her getting married to someone who wasn't me.

That was the seventh time I almost lost her in one way or another. I thought I just liked it when she was around. She seemed to brighten everything up, shine an optimistic light on any situation. But it was more than that. I not only wanted her around, I needed her. After that, I started to notice the little things.

__

****

She don't know how much I need her  
She don't know I'd fall apart  
Without her kiss, without her touch  
Without her faithful lovin' arms

She don't know that it's all about her  
She don't know I can't live without her  
She's my world, she's my everything  
And she thinks she needs me.

I noticed how she would smile at me, and how it was different that how she smiled at the others. I noticed that when our hands touched, they lingered a little longer than necessary. I noticed that during a movie she sat closer to me than necessary. She would lean into me during a particularly scary scene, or grab my hand during a suspenseful action scene. I don't think she ever noticed that while she was holding on to my hand, her thumb would absently rub mine.

I noticed how green her eyes were, and how they sparkled when she laughed. I noticed how graceful she flew, and how even when she walked, it looked like she was gliding. I noticed how soft her skin was when ever it brushed against mine. I noticed the scent and texture of her hair. Later, I would know the scent of her skin, the taste of her lips.

**__**

Sometimes, she cries on my shoulder  
When she's lyin' next to me  
But she don't know that when I hold her  
That she's really holdin' me, holdin' me

I look back and realize that when I was in my darkest moments, Starfire was there. When I was Red X for a short while, she was there to help. I didn't accept it, but she was there. She was the one to figure it out, figure me out.

When I was forced to be Slade's apprentice, she was the one who faced me. She was the one who was willing to sacrifice her self instead of fight me. She made me realize how far I'd fallen.

When she came back from her journey into the future and told us how bleak and dark it was, I hit with the enormity of her importance in our lives. In my life. Still, it would be a long while until we finally admitted how we felt to each other.

**__**

She don't know how much I need her  
She don't know I'd fall apart  
Without her kiss, without her touch  
Without her faithful lovin' arms

She don't know that it's all about her  
She don't know I can't live without her  
She's my world, she's my everything  
And she thinks she needs me

I walk up behind her, making some noise so she knows it's me. I wrap my arms around her waist, and smile when she leans back against me. She turns a little and kisses my chin. My arms tighten and we both turn to watch the sun setting.

Sometimes I think I'm dreaming. No one can be this happy. I close my eyes, thinking that this can't be real. But I know it is when I open them in front of me is my Starfire's smiling face. I'm happiest when I am with her because she is truly the better part of me.

****

"To the world you may be someone; but to someone, you are the world."

****

A/N, so this is it. It is a one-shot song-fic in my little Robin/Starfire universe. I must explain that most of my Teen Titan fiction are connected, (with the exception of Necessary), but they will not be written in any necessary order. Where is the fun in that. While they do go together, they don't have to be read together and in order. They are meant to be in the same universe, but to stand-alone. So, just a little note. Please R&R.


End file.
